


All The Gifts To Give

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), possibly a slight AU of AOS
Genre: M/M, Romance, happy ever after, heart to heart, heat - Freeform, possibly a hint of probably unrequited spirk spones or mcspirk from Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An answer to a request from VIOLET26; This is the request:Jim and Leonard are finally together (romantically) after years of friendship. They're happy together and are celebrating an anniversary or some holiday (The first one since their relationship changed). Leonard used to have money and bought his ex all sorts of expensive things but now he doesn't have that ability, Star Fleet isn't about the money. Leonard gives Jim something he knows he'll like but it isn't nearly as expensive and fancy as he used to give his ex. He feels bad because Jim means so much to him and deserves more. Jim helps him remember that it's the thought that counts when it comes to gift giving.---- -------- -----Thanks for the inspiration, Violet26. I only just realised, when looking up your name to refer to here, that you also very recently sent me some kind feedback to my (another) McKirk story: It Will Always Be About Love For Us. THANK YOU for this happy coincidence, and the subsequent, even if separate, inspiration!!





	All The Gifts To Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/gifts).



All The Gifts To Give

“You gave me the stars!” Jim answered, with vigour, as he and Bones sat beneath the palm tree of this beautiful private beach at dusk.

“What?” Bones looked at him again.

“You gave me the stars; don’t you know that?” Jim persisted, and reached for his lover’s hands to hold.

Leonard McCoy looked at their hands; felt Jim’s wonderful touch. Then, he looked up into Jim’s eyes again. “How’d you figure that?”

“You had faith in me. You snuck me on to Enterprise to begin with. You made it possible for me to stop Nero from doing any further damage. You and Chris Pike are the only people ever to show that you have faith in me. Spock’s coming around to me; to both of us, I think.” Jim grinned. “And, the rest of the crew have at least begun to have faith in me; but, before all that, before them; you and Chris were the only ones to believe in me. Chris is like a surrogate father, and you…” Jim brushed his thumbs over Leonard’s hands. “Well, you and I have, at last, figured out that we mean more than ‘just’ brothers to each other.”

“Hallelujah to that.” Bones smiled. “Jim, you’re the most important to me; most cherished, most gorgeous, beautiful, God damned Sexy lover I have ever been with…”

Jim blushed. “I feel the same way about you.” He added. It wasn’t an after-thought.

“I know.” Bones promised. “You’re a fool.” He admonished gently. “I used to give Jocelyn pricier gifts. In every way; it cost me more to give to that woman. She had the keys to my bank account, and she drained not just that, but my stupid soul. I never should have let her.”

“Ssshh, sweetheart.” Jim kissed along McCoy’s jawbone. “None of the shit you went through with her was your fault, and, in the end, she made you so down, you didn’t have the energy to get out, until she made you go. You also stayed for Joanna, as long as you could; that you were made to walk away from your daughter is also NOT YOUR FAULT.” Jim emphasised.

“All I’ve given you tonight is a Saint Christopher necklace; because he was the patron saint of Travellers, which is how we might be described, and because, I figured, the necklace might also represent Chris Pike, who will always be watching over you proudly from Heaven, wherever Heaven is.” Bones reassured Jim.

“So, the engagement ring you gave me last week, and the wedding ring you put on my finger earlier today, here on this very beach; you didn’t give me them? I didn’t marry you today? You haven’t just given me yourself as a wonderful husband?” Jim asked; trying to soothe Bones somehow.

“I don’t know if I’ll be a wonderful husband. I wasn’t very successful in my previous marriage. I might even be selfish, wanting to be married to you, as I do know we now are.” Bones’ voice was trying not to crack through with tears. “When I married Jocelyn, I spent a lot of money on the rings for her, and I gave her a gift to open up every day of our honeymoon, and, I’m talking about actual gifts, not just sex. Not just my unquantifiable heart, and its promise.”

“For Heaven’s sake, my wonderful new Husband,” Jim’s voice was gentle but firm, and he lifted Bones’ hands to his lips, and kissed them, before continuing to talk to him. “You are so not being selfish. There’s only one way in which you’ll ever be an idiot; and, that one way, is, if you keep on believing that you’re being selfish by wanting to be with me. You’re giving me everything. Everything. Already. You don’t need to break your back, and crucify your mind, putting even more effort in to us, and in to worrying. You will always be more than enough. You’re beautiful, and you’re my everything. I know, adventurer that I am, that I might sometimes do stuff that makes you think that there’s more than you that I can’t live without, but there really isn’t. As long as you love me, you’re my Everything, the one ‘thing’ I can’t live without – and, it is my privilege to love you, and to know that I am loved by you.”

Bones’ was crying, silent tears. He smiled through them, at Jim.

Jim was crying, too, from seeing that amazing smile. “Your heart and its promise, are unquantifiable, yes, but they are like that because they are so vast, so awesomely filled with your love, and your love, Bones McCoy, is the very, very best there is. That’s the truth; not just me being blind from loving you so much. Your signature. Your Love.” Jim cried again. “You, and your love, are the BEST Ever!!!”

“Everything that you’ve just said I am, you are to me, darlin’.” Leonard McCoy pledged to Jim.

“I’ll tell you something else; all those extravagant gifts you gave Jocelyn; I know they must have paled in comparison to your Heaven-sent talent as a lover!” Jim noted, cheekily. “You’re amazing! I know I keep saying that word in this conversation, but it’s none the less true, and, by God, it’s so true.” Jim kissed and caressed his husband, Bones McCoy; nuzzling in to his neck, leaning in to his heat, and on to his body. “I wanna jump your bones all the time, and have you jump mine!”

“I’d be glad of the chance, here, with this beautiful vista, of you, and the white sands, and the sea, with the tide safely out.” Bones mentioned. “Thank God, too, for the fact that we had all these beach towels to spread out so nicely, on this Honeymooner’s private beach you chose for us.”

Jim laughed gently. “We can make love all night, and all tomorrow, right here, if we have the energy. No one will arrest us for public indecency – This beach is designed to be a sexy hide-away paradise for newly-weds! Thank God for the fact that Phil new about this place, and he and Chris have friends who work for the Travel Agency.” Jim spoke of Doctor Phil Boyce, a colleague of Bones’, when Bones was at Starfleet Medical; Phil Boyce was also the late Christopher Pike’s widower. “Mind you, much as I love Chris and Phil dearly; I don’t want to think about them, or the fact that they probably honeymooned here as well. Nope. Not thinking about family members having sex!”

Bones laughed. “I can take your mind off them. Oh, and, maybe, we should wait until after for you to put on the necklace.” He reached for his gift to Jim; making sure it was secured in the bag of goodies that they’d brought with them on to the beach. Before zipping up said bag, McCoy delved in to it, for the lube. Having triumphantly retrieved it, he turned to his husband, who was now laying down, and whom pulled him in to a very aroused/arousing embrace.

Each husband took the shirt from his husband’s back; and when they pulled off their unused swimming shorts, because no underwear was to be found beneath, they were ready, and deliciously pressed together, up ‘against’ one another’s longing, and longed for, body.

“Fuck me?” Jim asked. “I mean, if that’s what you want, or I’ll do whatever you want?”

Bones kissed Jim’s skin. “I need to be in you; don’t you worry about that!” He grinned. “Then, when we go back up to the condo later; you can have me all night.”

“In the shower, and, in front of the mirror, and, in our bed?” Jim asked hotly as he planted his feet on one of the several beach towels beneath him, and pushed upward, thrusting at Len, who was leaning down over him.

“All three, and however many more we have the stamina for!” McCoy kissed his husband’s lips. He then moved, kneeling back, and he took up Jim’s legs in his arms; pulling Jim forward as he did so.

Jim’s pert, muscled backside, was now on the slope of Len McCoy-Kirk’s knees; and his legs were draped over Bones hipbones; his ankles crossed, and looped around Len’s lower back, above his also gorgeous ass.

As the waves rolled, so did Jim’s and Len’s hips; their rhythm clutched to each other’s skin, and in the conveniently placed beach towels.

Earlier today, this beach had seen their marriage ceremony; attended by their friends from the Alpha Shift Bridge and Medical crew, and a few other ship departments, as well as some of their pre-existing friends and family.

Spock’s adopted sister, Michael, to whom Sarek and Amanda had been ward, since the woman, older than Spock, was a little girl; she was there with her wife. Some of Jim and Len’s friends came to the ceremony with a date. Ben had travelled to meet up with Hikaru, and spend some family time with him and their daughter, Demora.

Spock also attended the wedding with a date. He had very recently had a conversation with his ex, Nyota Uhura. She had told him to stop being concerned with the fact that some of his Vulcan people thought homosexuality to be illogical for their race; because, even in this day-and-age; though, now, at least, not impossible, it was more difficult for two Vulcan, or, indeed human, men/males to procreate, than it was for a heterosexual couple. So, Spock was finally making-an-attempt to be happy, even if he didn’t talk about needing to be happy. Of course not. That would not be Vulcan.

Jim’s brother and some of his cousins managed to turn up to the wedding. McCoy’s sister and her children also attended.

Now, this evening, this beach was where Jim and Len made love twice more than they already had on this day. As they walked along it afterwards, back to the condo in which they were staying, they held hands, and were completely together.

Getting back to the condo, the sonic shower got rid of any trace of sand on their bodies, as they painted them again with their love. Kisses and cum flowed, as Jim stood, feet apart, arms and hands pressed out on the tiles in front of him.

Out of the shower, Jim stood behind Bones as they stood in front of the head, and in front of the mirror on the wall, watching their hands which were joined upon the heated skin of Len’s erection.

When they left the bathroom, they picked up their clothes, and moved towards the bedroom; still naked – and, by the time they hit the mattress, they were making love again. 

Bones’ legs were high on Jim’s shoulders, and then, sometime later, Len was holding Jim’s back to his chest; their legs and thighs, their hips, though, were moving together; they were both so enjoying Len’s deep-dicking of Jim from behind! The whole night was beautiful, just as the whole day had been; each just as beautiful as their love for one another.

Still later; Jim was, by now, wearing the St. Christopher necklace; he was clothed only by it, Bones’ love, and the duvet that partially covered the new husbands. They fell asleep together. They did so in each other’s arms.

Written over a 24 hour period on: 10.8.17

Written by KSForever-Thylaksashayaashayam-Vulcan Lover

For a Challenge from:

Violet26

Found on AO3.


End file.
